


Il sapore di casa

by xSuzerain



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Granblue Fantasy, Established Relationship, M/M, Some domestic fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzerain/pseuds/xSuzerain
Summary: «Voglio sperare che tu ti sia lavato prima di mettere piede nel mio negozio, Kiryuu. Qualora insudiciassi i miei lavori esigerei un risarcimento.» una pausa, il labbro superiore che s’incurva in un lievissimo sorriso. «E non uno di quelli che troveresti graditi.»{granblue fantasy!au | kuroshu | happy bday, Rota!}





	Il sapore di casa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/gifts).



> **Desclaimer** : I personaggi di **Ensemble Stars** non mi appartengono, essendo sotto essendo sotto il copyright della **Happy Elements** e i loro design sotto quello dei rispettivi autori.  
> Il qui presente scritto non ha fini di lucro, e le situazioni narratevi sono di mia proprietà.  
>  **Ambientazione** : Alternative Universe: _Granblue Fantasy._  
>  **Note dell'autrice** : Su questa storia non ho niente da dire se non che: spero che riesca a portare il buonumore e scaldare il cuore della persona per cui l'ho scritta e cui dedicata. Ancora buon compleanno Rota! <3

Ad accogliere la Akatsuki, quando dopo giorni d’ininterrotto navigare s’addentra nei cieli che sovrastano l’arcipelago di Port Breeze, è una gradevole brezza. Venti leggeri sospingono il dirigibile, permettendogli manovre pulite con uno sforzo quasi infinitesimale. Keito Hasumi, il pilota, ne è felice, dacché vengono da luoghi assai più angusti – e Kuro quasi sorride nell’osservare la sua espressione finalmente rilassata attraverso il vetro della cabina di pilotaggio. In fondo lo capisce: hanno trascorso settimane d’inferno per completare quello che, a detta di Madara, avrebbe dovuto essere “ _Una consegna facile e veloce!_ ”. Schiocca la lingua al palato. La prossima volta, rammenta a se stesso, avrebbe dato al proprietario del  _MaM_  un pugno sul naso come pagamento anticipato.  
Gli alloggi dell’equipaggio sono in subbuglio. Può notarlo dal ponte esterno sul quale comodamente s’appoggia, volgendo la schiena ad un panorama impresso a fondo nella sua memoria. Nazuna appare a momenti alterni, reggendo tra le piccole mani una cartella su cui, man mano che procede con l’inspezione della stiva appunta ciò di cui avranno bisogno prima del prossimo lavoro; Tetora gli trotterella accanto, in un goffo tentativo di rendersi utile – invero, non fa altro che rallentarlo, ma il più grande non pare aver cuore di farglielo notare.  
Souma si trova poco distante da lui. Le iridi violacee fisse sulla città che s’avvicina, quando dalla torre dal castello di Ungud ricevono il permesso d’attraccare. Per un istante ne è intenerito.   
«Quando servivo Agastia non mi sono mai soffermato a pensarlo.» pronuncia dopo un po’. Kuro lascia che parli, che dia libero sfogo a pensieri troppo a lungo repressi e che da poco l’altro si permette d’esternare; libero da catene auto-imposte, e da un giuramento fine a se stesso. «Ma sono felice. Di vivere in questo cielo. Di poter vedere cose come questa.»  
Tace, e si volta perché possano condividere lo stesso panorama. Lascia che goda di quella visione, che la faccia propria com’egli stesso fece quando scelse anni prima d’intraprendere quella strada. La benedizione della primal beast Tiamat consente loro d’attraccare di lì a poco, ed i venti che carezzavano i loro volti si vedono sostituiti dal clamore di voci di viaggiatori che, come loro, occupano il porto principale. Parla, Kuro, prima che gli altri possano raggiungerli – perché solo lui possa udirlo, come solo a lui è stato dato d’udire l’antecedente confessione.   
«Ora vivi per te stesso, Kanzaki. Te stesso soltanto.»   
E’ costretto ad allontanarsi prima che lui possa rispondere, perché Keito e Nazuna lo richiamano con un gesto della mano palesemente volto a chiedere la sua opinione circa gli acquisti necessari prima che si separino. Eppure è quasi certo d’intravederlo, con la coda dell’occhio, il gesto con cui l’ex giovane comandante si asciuga rapidamente gli occhi.   
Sorride leggero, ancora una volta. 

  
Si è separato dagli altri senza dilungarsi in spiegazioni. Non sarebbe stato necessario, in fin dei conti: c’era soltanto un luogo, in tutta Phatagrande, dove di per certo sarebbe stato possibile trovare Kuro Kiryuu, esclusa la Akatsuki. Quando apre la porta di quello ch’è in apparenza un piccolo negozio situato nella via commerciale della città, però, a dargli il benvenuto non è ciò che si era auspicato. Il tintinnio del campanello riecheggia tra le mura spesse, adorne d’abiti posti su splendidi manichini e pregiate stoffe di poco inferiori a splendidi gioielli; il proprietario si fa avanti di lì a poco, elegante nell’avanzare come se danzasse, il volto austero nella propria serenità.   
«Mi dispiace, oggi siamo chiusi.» la sua voce lo raggiunge prima della sua persona. Nel mettere a fuoco il proprio ospite lo vede inspirare a lungo, mentre la morbida coda alle sue spalle ondeggia appena.   
«Voglio sperare che tu ti sia lavato prima di mettere piede nel mio negozio, Kiryuu. Qualora insudiciassi i miei lavori esigerei un risarcimento.» una pausa, il labbro superiore che s’incurva in un lievissimo sorriso. «E non uno di quelli che troveresti graditi.»   
«Sì, sì. Grazie, Icchan. Anche tu mi sei mancato.»   
L’erune si lascia andare infine andare ad una morbida risata, mentre l’uomo richiude la porta alle proprie spalle. La via principale della città è nient’altro che ricordo, e solo suoni ovattati li raggiungono, coperti di lì a poco dal rumore delle alte scarpe altrui, quando poco gli si avvicina.  
«Bentornato.» sussurra. Kuro si sporge in un tentativo di baciarlo che si risolve però, da parte di lui, in un posare le labbra all’angolo della sua bocca. S’imbroncia. Shu sembra trovarlo divertente.   
«E’ la tua punizione,» inizia «per avermi interrotto durante l’ora del tè.»   
Ma in contrapposizione alle sue parole intreccia le loro mani portandolo con sé nel retro del negozio, là dove comincia la casa che condivide con un Kagehira attualmente assente. Sul grande tavolo del salone, anch’esso elegantemente arredato, figura in effetti tutto l’occorrente per un tè pomeridiano; da una tazza in porcellana bianca salgono al soffitto piccoli sbuffi di vapore, e su un vassoio argentato sono poggiati biscotti e dolciumi di diverso tipo. Ne riconosce alcuni come specialità delle isole Auguste, e mentre prendono posto ed Itsuki serve del tè anche per lui, allunga una mano ad afferrarne uno.   
«Un dono da parte di Kanata.» spiega Shu. Il suo tono di voce si fa per un attimo più morbido, accompagnandosi ad un ondeggiare della sua lunga coda. «Per ringraziarmi dell’ultimo abito che ho preparato per Morisawa.»  
«Immaginavo.» risponde l’altro – dopo aver deglutito il dolce, bene inteso; è sin troppo consapevole di quanto l’altro tenga alla buona educazione. Come sempre da quando erano bambini, si domanda se non sia insito nel suo avere sangue reale. Ma allontana il pensiero di lì a poco, trovandolo sciocco.   
«Dovremmo andare ad Auguste, una volta di queste. E’ parecchio che non vi vedete.»  
Mentre porta alle labbra la tazza, le sue lunghe orecchie si muovono appena. E’ un movimento spontaneo, su cui non ha controllo; esterna con chiarezza la felicità che l’idea gli provoca, e questo gli scalda il cuore. A lui, d’altro canto, non spiacerebbe rivedere Morisawa e Shinkai: sono persone piacevoli, che lavorano senza sosta per il bene del loro luogo natio.   
«Mi piacerebbe.» ammette Itsuki. «Ma non posso chiudere il negozio troppo a lungo. Gli affari ne risentirebbero, ed occorre del tempo per spostarsi sino ad Auguste, per non parlare dell’effettiva permanenza.»  
«Kagehira potrebbe occuparsi della gestione da solo. Lo riempirebbe d’orgoglio, vedersi affidato un incarico così importante.»    
Soppesa la cosa silenzioso, e lui non gli mette fretta alcuna. Sa quanto l’erune più giovane conti per Shu, come lo consideri alla stregua di un figlio – non lo biasimerebbe, qualora non se la sentisse. L’altro instaura un contatto visivo, e di nuovo intreccia le loro mani, come se il gesto lo rassicurasse. C’è un che d’infantilmente tenero nel suo agire, un richiamo a tempi che troppo a lungo entrambi hanno finto di dimenticare. Inclina il capo, e di nuovo la sua voce s’addolcisce.   
«Immagino che potrei. Mi ha ampiamente dimostrato d’essere un degno successore.» una pausa stavolta più lunga, e che anticipa parole dal grande peso. «Non voglio più essere ciò che lo tiene a freno.»   
Kuro sorride. Si sporge ancora, complice la poca distanza tra i due posti che occupano; stavolta Shu non si scosta, lasciandogli la libertà di fare ciò che più l’aggrada – significa molto. Significa fiducia. Ma nemmeno in quell’occasione s’appropria delle sue labbra, scostandogli invece i capelli rosati quel tanto necessario a baciargli la fronte. Ironicamente, risulta più intimo di qualunque altro tipo di bacio potesse offrirgli.   
Shu arrossisce, e distoglie lo sguardo – ma non gli lascia la mano, nemmeno quando vengono interrotti dal tintinnio del campanello e la voce squillante di Mika avvisa Shu del proprio ritorno. Sorride, invece, e quando il moro li raggiunge ha le guance ancora rosate.   
«Indovina un po’, Kagehira?» comincia. Di lì a poco, si ritrovano a doversi occupare della non troppo inaspettata commozione del più giovane.   
Kuro sospira, ma felice. Sa di quotidianità. Sa di casa.


End file.
